The Seekers
The Seekers were a group of five Witches born around 3100 b.c., possessing the powers of each of the five elements that when coming together became the most powerful force of good the Earth had ever seen. They used their powers to help the world the best they could, helping many Witches to stay on the path of Light. However, just like they say, ultimate power corrupts. The five disappear for two decades before coming out of hiding. They were Dark now and more powerful. They used their powers to not only kill other Witches but steal their powers each using an Energy Stealing Athames that could only be used specifically by them. They were ruthless, stealing any power source they could and torturing others that might know where to find the most powerful of power sources. After so long, they started to take the life force of Humans and of Supernaturals, allowing them to become young again and stay young. With each klll, their Immortality that was limited to only a life span would be increased that much more. They continued to wreak havoc for some time, threatening anyone that crossed their paths. They caused depression and darkness reigned supreme. But, out of nowhere a group of warriors appeared and was able to destroy the Seekers for good. These warriors, though unknown in origin or identity, were deemed Knights Of Haven as they had brought peace back to the land and the people. The knights disappeared and were never seen again, some believed them to be celestial beings. However, unknowingly, even to the Knights, The Seekers had cast their most powerful spell ever, a Reconstitution Spell. The Seekers knew that the Knights might just have the power to kill them. So, The Seekers cast the spell to send all of their magic, even that which was stolen from others, into the cosmos so that they would be reconstituted at one time. The spell not only would allow them to be brought back into power but it went towards creating a child that when the five of them were reconstituted that this child would have the power to bring them back into power to rule the land once again. The spell had taken all of The Seekers' powers and energies, making it possible for the Knights to kill them so easily. Only followers of the Seekers knew of this, hiding from the rest of the world and passing it down generation to generation. The five chosen to be the reconstituted Seekers would be born with a mark of five points that when connected it would make an upside down star. However, there was also the prophecy of The First Born Child who was actually a descendant of Seeker and Knight blood combined that would have the power to stop The Seekers from coming into power. His/Her birth would be symbolized by the Purple Moon, a moon the color purple. There was rumor of Maggie Addison being this child as how powerful she was considering she was a first generation Witch, though many believed that there hadn't been Witches in her family fo so long that it had been lost knowledge. However, not only was she not born on the night of a purple moon but she had died during the creation of the 2000 year old prophecy of the Chosen. Original Members Selene Genevieve - Spirit Melinda Jones - Fire Torrece Blaike - Wind/Air Acholyte Durant - Water Franklin Belmont - Earth Powers Seeker Of Fire - Pyrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Fire Shield, Fire Form Seeker Of Earth - Terrakinesis/Geokinesis, Agropathy, Agrokinesis, Accelerated Regeneration, Self Duplication, Camouflage Seeker of Air - Aerokinesis, Flying, Tornado Creation Seeker Of Water - Hydrokinesis, Atmidokinesis, Cryokinesis, Syrokinesis Seeker Of Spirit - Mediumship, Telepathy, Teleportation,